Together to the end
by Tower Reflection
Summary: One-shot. My first try on kinda sad storied. Yao xXx Ivan... Totally TrAgIc and contains double character deaths. But pls read and review so I can improve. And sorry for sucking at the summary. Rated "T" but ratings may go up.


**Shino: Ummm... This is my first try on Hetalia fanfictions and its a sad, tragic story... I dunno why but the inspiration came up after I read some... sad Hetalia stories featuring Ivan and Yao... Please help me to improve...? Thank you so much!**

_Together to the end?_

_Yes, together to the end aru._

The vow the both countries made...is gone... With expressionless eyes, Yao gazed at the setting sun in the vast horizon. Where's I van now? Which part of the orangish glow has he blended into?

Yao looked down from the wall he's sitting on and stared at the sunflower field Ivan had left to his care. He had gently tended to every single flower, especially the one they had grown together. The flower's petals shine with the sun's dying glow, reflecting the deep feelings between the two.

_Two weeks ago..._

_"I'm going off on a trip to visit Kiku. I'll be back in about..." Ivan looked down thoughtfully. His cute face made the elder smile._

_"No worries, take your time aru. You can go visit my brother for as long as you like, aru!"_

_"No, it won't be good to keep you waiting... How about... a week?" Ivan questioned, looking up with a soft smile._

_"Sure! Have a pleasant journey, aru!" Yao smiled gently in return and gave the other a warm, loving hug. _

_Before Ivan's departure, he left Yao the sunflower field to take care of. It's very precious to them for they had shared many memories with the company of the green stems and golden flowers. Yao, of course, agreed without hesitation._

And so, Yao waited... And waited... And waited...

All ever came back was the news that the boat Ivan was on sank after being caught in a really heavy storm. No survivors were found... Not even one...

At first, the Chinese man shut himself off to realty the moment he heard it. How can he believe? How can he take the painful fact that the one he loved dearly was gone? How? So, he did not believe a single word of that.

"NO! NO! IT'S NOT TRUE ARU! IT CAN'T BE TRUE AT ALL ARU! IVAN'S COMING HOME, HE'S COMING HOME FOR SURE ARU! HE WON'T KEEP ME WAITING ARU! NO... No... It can't be true aru... It... it can't be..." He had sunk to his knees and sobbed bitterly. For the whole week till then, he had cried his eyes dry and till his body is numb.

_Together to the end?_

_Yes, together to the end aru._

Yet, it can no longer come true. How can it? Ivan had already gone ahead... Yao clenched his fists tightly and turned away from the fast disappearing sun. He jumped off the wall and landed softly and carefully beside the flower field. Gazing at the tall and steady flowers, a fresh sense of crushing loss washed over him. It swept him off his knees and Yao landed on his knees with a loud thud, tears fighting their way through again.

"IVAN!" Yao shouted so loud he thought his throat might rip. But who cares now?

"IVAAANNNN!" The second shout, way louder than the first, bounced off the walls and echoed. It echoed the loneliness right into Yao's heart. Their vow, made years ago, came back to his mind. But he can never fulfill it. Not with Ivan by his side.

"We PROMISED. We VOWED. We are to stay together TO THE END aru! If you don't come back, I'm going to find you, you hear that aru?"

Totally senseless now, Yao went into the house. He entered his room and grabbed his sword with a savage grip, yanking it straight out of its casing in one swift motion. Although the sun has almost completely set, the metal still glinted hungrily. Yao had not used it since the War and he's going to use it for one last time now.

Holding tightly onto the weapon, he walked back to the sunflower patch and stood beside the one precious flower he and Ivan had planted together.

"Ivan..." Yao whispered, his voice hoarse from shouting. He reached out his free hand and gently caressed the flower, just like how he used to caress Ivan's hair back then.

"Ivan... I love you... I always do... Now, we have a vow to fulfill together, do we not aru? We can't be alone, can we aru? So I'm coming to find you aru. Wait for me aru... Wait for me..." With his eyes still on the golden flower, Yao thrust the sharp blade right through his chest. Blood splattered on the surrounding flowers and the grass beneath... but not that precious one. He should have felt immense pain, but instead, he felt a sweet sense of relief.

Yao staggered a little and fell to his knees once more. The blood had painted the grass a bright crimson but now, nothing else matters. Looking up at the flower, a final whisper left his already bloodess lips, "I... love you... Ivan..."

With that, the fire extinguished from his eyes and he fell to the ground. Just as his body came in contact with the ground, the final glint of sunlight vanished and the night slipped in. Finally, somewhere in the inky heavens, the two finally fulfilled their vow.

_Together to the end?_

_Yes, together to the end aru._

**Shino: Thanks for reading, whoever it is! Please read and comment so I can improve! **


End file.
